Fairies Are Born From Flowers
by lindam2254
Summary: "Fairies are born from flowers. As was she, given life by the dying wishes of her parents. And so even we grieved for the loss of our grand rulers, it was not the end. Because by the power which was our king and queen we were given happiness again, when in middle of all that which now was dead one flower blossomed. A single rose. And we endured."


_**This is a veeery random once shot I've just written today. I'm surprised myself, as I've never been much of a Narnia fan, but…. I watched the second movie today, and recalled to have come up with a character of my own for it in some part of my mind. So apparently I am now presenting her to you in a form of this scribble... Here ya go Narnia fans, have fun! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.**_

* * *

"Fairies are not like you", said Celine, her piercing violet eyes full of glimmer looking back at the young son of Adam walking close at her tail.

Her pink fingertips bent down to caress the passing blossoms beveling her hem, the surrounding greenery greeting her and bowing their heads in her presence when she sailed through the grass like a soft gust of wind. Gentle smile covering her lips which could put sun to shame, Caspian watching in admiration at the magic of her skin glittering in the light of the moon. This time in the vivid shades of violet and blue, when in daylight it wore the bright hues of orange and damask. Her long hair looked like gleaming silk threads as it cascaded in tiny curls down her back, her slender form shrouded with a thin robe of same deep colors and gleam. Each move or turn she made was like a twinkle of a star, her feet stepping lightly as if dancing on the ground when she was not flying in the air, carried by her beautiful wings. She was a fairy, Caspian found himself realizing. There was no other explanation why he would've suddenly found himself in company of a creature as magical, or from a place as dreamlike as the hidden meadow Celine had brought him. Caspian walking after her through thin trees with silvery leaves, mushrooms rounding their as petite and graceful trunks as Celine's figure, hearty vegetation growing freely all over. The heart of the forest, as Celine had told him. The Centre of Life.

The Fairy Princess smiled, pointing at the flowers blooming all around them as turned around with a hardly audible rustle.

"We come from the ground and nature around us, just like a small sprout pushes through the soil to life", she told Caspian, him lifting his brows surprised and next watching as Celine hold out her hand. Reviving a stunted bud of a Lily to its full growth, Caspian's eyes taking in the wonder as it grew. Opening its petals, sweet scent reaching the Prince's nose, just as fireflies appeared among the pale green leaves. Celine's head tilting as she watched them start to wander about her head, sticking to the glimmering stones on her brow, until flew away. More tiny lights rising from the long grass and the trees, the meadow being soon filled with these tiny twinkles. Celine turned to eye at wonderstruck Caspian with a sweet smile.

"We are one with nature. It gives birth to life, and gives form to great forests and grand lakes. Just as it gives us life. You see these flowers, Caspian? Each fairy is brought to this world inside one. From time to time a new sapling rises at this very meadow, and when it is the time for it to bloom, a newborn fairy is born when the flower blossoms."

Caspian knelt down to examine a shy bud of a tulip Celine was now beckoning to, which was rising from the carpet of grass in middle of numerous Forget-me-nots. And as he touched the frail inflorescence in awe of Celine's tale, he could feel the good might streaming into him from the flowery womb of a new fairy. He broke into a smile, as did Celine when she witnessed the pure joy which that very moment grasped Caspian's troubled heart.

"She will be born soon", she informed him, Caspian looking up to her in bafflement.

"How can you now this fairy will be a woman?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes, doubt in his voice. But Celine's beaming smile was all-knowing.

"The color. This tulip is red, and would be blue if the fairy it harbors were male."

Caspian had no time to answer, as at the same moment he saw Celine's barely detectable soft fingers grasp his hands, her bringing him to his feet with easy jerk. Smiling, starting to rise from the ground.

"Come with me. I'll show you something marvelous."

Caspian hardly returned her stare, as a second later he found himself to have been lifted from the ground. Not but a single flutter of Celine's wings later them standing on a sturdy branch of the biggest tree in the meadow. Celine kneeling and pulling Caspian down with her, Caspian following the slight nod of her head and now beholding the magnificent sight the Fairy Princess had just shared with him to take place in middle of the thick roots. Caspian blinking in astonishment as he saw several fairies glimmering in different colors gathered around a big bud of a Tiger Lily, awaiting, until the flower started to shine bright light. It opening its petals, only to reveal a small winged baby with golden skin inside. The fair fairy child letting out a yawn, accidentally sliding down one of the petals, but was caught by one of the fairies who'd gathered to witness his birth. And now seeing this with his own eyes Caspian was filled with some form of happiness. Him noticing himself start to smile blissfully as peeked at the small fairy child under the leaves. He shook his head in wonder, Celine too smiling down at the sight at the bottom of the roots.

"These flowers which bear our children are evermore connected to us", she said, Caspian turning his interested attention back to her. Celine touched the bark of the tree, smoothing it, observing her fellow fairies as they rejoiced the birth of the newborn. Her lilac irises soon enough returned to gaze into Caspian's eyes, him like said staring straight into a sky lit with stardust.

"Fairies tend the flower of their birth the rest of their lives. And if the flower is to die and wither, so shall they. We are like everything you see around you. Like a tree grows old and dies, so do we. We are connected with these flowers, and if healthy and well cared for, they give us long age and strength to endure in this world. Thus both we and these plants continue living as long as we care for one another, but if not nourished like flowers, fairies die as well. Neither we or these flowers which are our life from birth to death can survive without the other."

Caspian pondered Celine's words in great amazement, in fascination which again woke the child in him. That child who had spent hours to listen the stories about Narnia's marvels his mentor used to tell him years ago, when all of those fables had been but stories. But as Caspian gazed around the heart of the forest where fairies arose from the ground like daisies, he knew this to be as true as the mythical creature by his side. His eyes always eventually finding their way back to the pretty Fairy Princess beyond compare or unaccountable with any words. And it was then when she looked deep into his eyes, bringing his hand to touch the old, crackled bark as well to feel the ancient power residing inside the timber they sat on.

"This tree is the oldest to remain in this whole forest", she explained, holding Caspian's eyes with hers as he could not find himself to avoid her stare. So mesmerized was he from Celine and the world of fairytale she so graciously had shared with him. "It is here all the fairies are born, because this tree is told to have been grown from the memories and spirits of those before us. It guards our offspring, and helps them grow, and at the end of our life it welcomes us to join him. Every branch you see..." Caspian looked up at the high treetop, following Celine's arm as it now stopped to point out a certain branch. "...has been able to form because of a spirit of a fairy. This tree would not exist if it weren't for us. And we would've died long ago with the rest of Narnia if it weren't for this tree..."

"This is unbelievable", Caspian finally spoke, in great marvel, glancing around at the surrounding wild filled with plants. Each carrying a fairy within their flowers, vines rounding the trunks reaching high to the sky, wind dwelling in their silvery foliage. He followed the dance of the fireflies as they once again arrived to decorate Celine's locks and garb, her letting out a silent laugh as in middle of the bluish leaves suddenly dashed bigger orbs of light. Some violet, some yellow and some blue, as they started to chase after the fireflies, Caspian following them with his eyes as these small fairies eventually vanished after their prey. His lisp wearing amused smile as well, until the following moment when Celine rose. Floating on a higher ranch to grasp one of those spheres into her hand.

Caspian could detect light snicker when Celine smiled down at the orb, whispering something to it, and instantly the Son of Adam was surprised as the little fairy flew to him. Changing shape, turning into leaves, which burst out all over his face. Him jerking back and waving the leaves away, next watching them to sway in the air around him as if teasing, the clear laugh ringing in his ears and eventually causing him to release a laugh himself. Till the leaves once twirled around Celine's torso and flew away, soon turning back into the spark of light and going on its way in middle of the flower garden down below. Caspian shook his head again.

"This is not real. Cannot be."

"This is Narnia", Celine responded simply, bending down to take his hand, pulling him to stand on the branch with her. And now placing her palm on his, she caused Caspian to gasp by slowly pulling their fingers apart. Pure white Peony growing out of his faced up palm, him frowning in new astonishment, where Celine was only amused. Taking the flower.

"There's magic everywhere, not only in this hidden haven fairies live in. That is Narnia, and it is very much real, Prince Caspian. You just have to believe to see. And if you do believe, this flower will not be so plain either. But as miraculous as any flower in this meadow."

Caspian examined Celine like many times before, turning thoughtful as weighed her just said words of enigmatic kind, returning the stare of her lilac eyes which watched back at him cheerfully. Her now handing the Peony to him. And he then broke into a smile, lifting his brows.

"Where is your flower?" he queried. "The one you were born from?"

Celine smiled warmly, then walking toward the trunk, past Caspian who turned to follow her with his gaze. Celine now placing her hand on the wooden stem, spiky vines starting to emerge right in front of Caspian's eyes, him now seeing how roses started to bloom from those veins, them soon enough encircling Celine and gently carrying her higher. Caspian walking closer as lifted his gaze up to see Celine now step onto the higher branch, the rose vines letting go of her and spreading around the tree. Caspian now letting out a breath of awe as from a split in the wood another rose pushed out. But this one was much bigger than the others, its petals large and leaves gigantic. And it was then that the words of Celine's guardian returned into Caspian's mind:

" _Fairies are born from flowers. As was she, our adored mistress, given life by the dying wishes of her parents. And even we grieved for the loss of our king and queen, it was not the end. Because by the power which was our lord and lady when they still lived, we were given happiness again when in middle of all that what was dead one flower blossomed. A single rose, it giving birth to a full grown fairy, different from others. As she was our salvation, the embodiment of life itself, her wings stronger than everyone else's and her ability to bond with nature greater than any fairy's. Because she was our Princess, bestowed upon us at the time of death by her parents who lost their lives in the war against Talmarines. Your people, prince Caspian. Which is why I do not understand our lady's desire to welcome you as one of us Narnians."_

"This is my flower", said Celine, interrupting Caspian's dejected turned reverie, looking down at him as sat onto the petals of the rose. The leaves quickly stretching to tough her cheeks and arms as if embracing her, Celine smiling ever so gently as the vines went around her body again. But even that wasn't hostile, but a proof of what Caspian had heard. Celine was truly a fairy who was bonded with nature, part of it. Like a flower herself, and this thought caused Caspian to haul himself to the same branch she was waiting now him. Climbing along the rose vines, and as he stepped onto the branch those same vines grasped him. Carefully bringing him to Celine, sitting him down next to her, Caspian meeting her gaze as she smiled at him.

"I'm sure you already understand that this flower is important to me", she mused, looking up at the faraway branches swaying in the breeze. "Because as long as this rose blooms, I live. But would it die and waste away..."

"You'd die", Caspian specified, feeling to have a small frog in his throat when he said the words. But as Celine looked at him again, her gaze was not as cheerful. Her smile turning sad as her fingers once again landed on Caspian's knuckles. She shook her head.

"Yes, I would die. I am a fairy like my sisters and brothers are too. But not only I would die, but this whole place would perish with me. I am the ruler of this colony of fairies, my existence keeping this place alive and fertile. But should my rose wilt, so would every other flower in this meadow. My life is connected to every other life in our kingdom, so with my death I would bring death to us all. Because if the heart of this forest turns rotten and withered, no other fairy can ever be born."

Silence fell between them as Caspian thought about this, Celine never looking away from him. But he understood that what she said was not a fable, but the truth, and though the thought of being suddenly thrust into impossible world of fairytales of Narnia he so far had believed to be completely imaginary, he at that moment more than before, knew it all was true. But he could not figure out anything to respond to Celine, but simply looked down at the flower she had given him. Then taking her violet fingers in his palm in turn, touching the pink fingernails which reminded him of petals in such way that it made him reckon was Celine truly a flower more than a human like being. He released a chuckle for this idea, Celine inclining her head in wonder.

"What amuses you?"

"Nothing. But I was just wishing that this meadow along with your people... would remain prosperous till the end of Narnia", Caspian replied, finally lifting his eyes from the Peony. To behold Celine's smile.

"I understand some of my people as well as others were wary of you being a Talmarian", she spoke, Caspian jolting due the mention of his own people he'd learnt not to be much appreciated in Narnia. And remembering that it was his people that had taken the lives of Celine's mother and father, he could not bear to meet her gaze for a while. Till those same violet fingers rose to lift his jaw lowered for shame, her bright smile erasing all feelings of abashment about the past deeds of his forefathers.

"I see something in you", Celine continued, truthfully now examining Caspian, until her hand pressed against his chest. Causing the Prince's heart to start to beat faster as he was exchanging that endless stare with the Fairy. "It is strange, but it seems to me... as if you were born with a strong and just heart of a Narnian... Perhaps that is why you ended up here in your distress, Caspian."

Caspian was baffled by this statement, which was very contradictory to his present impression about him seen as an outsider among the survived Narnians he'd sought assistance from. But he could not ask about this from Celine as she then rose, surprising Caspian yet again by suddenly turning into one of those orbs of light herself. Caspian jumping up and following how Celine floated back down from the tree, taking her normal shape yet again while ground, walking a little toward the path they had taken to arrive to the meadow. Listening. And as Caspian lent against the trunk, glancing around in confusion, as well trying to hear what was it that Celine detected among the whispers of the grass and trees, she then twirled around. Waving for him to come down.

"Come Caspian. I must return you to the others."

Caspian sighed. "I'd rather stay here with you", he mumbled to himself, however being overheard by Celine whose smile widened. Her next lifting her hands, vines grasping the climbing Prince like before, bringing him back down onto firm earth. Celine took his hand, shaking her hair of glittery threads. The diamonds of her diadem jingling against one another due to the slight movement.

"Forgive me, Prince. But you've been here long enough. "

And so after saying that Celine rose on her wings, taking hold of Caspian who was this time less surprised by the sudden flight, him directing one last glance around the home of the fairies as Celine whisked him through the heart of the forest. Then setting him down before the secret passage, offering him one last smile until pushed him through the curtain of Garland hanging down from the majestic oak tree. Caspian not having a chance to say his farewells as he once again found himself in front of a overgrown thicket of roots, blinking, the words he was supposed to say to the Fairy Princess still on his lips. He sighed the second time, looking up the entrance to the fairy kingdom which was now once again hid and closed, whispering the sentence to the fallen twilight. Slight yearning in his heart which had been relieved of worries for that fleeting moment he'd spent with the fairy.

"Hope to see you soon again... Celine."


End file.
